


Some Distance

by Risparmi



Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risparmi/pseuds/Risparmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna attend Hogwarts during roughly the same time frame as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Attempts to keep loosely to canon events from HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King's Cross

“Are you sure that’s what it says?” Anna’s mom looked at her dubiously, then glanced around the station, looking for a sign that matched the train ticket.  “I see a Platform Nine and a Platform Ten…there aren’t any signs for a ‘Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.’”

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.  “Yes, Mom, I’m sure that’s what it says.  It’s probably hidden with magic or something, I don’t know.  As much as I know you hate it, I think we’re just gonna have to ask for directions.”

They both looked around the station, trying to pick someone who looked magical enough to know where a secret entrance to a secret train platform might be.  It was tough going—everyone around the station looked as ordinary as one could expect for King’s Cross.  Most people were dressed in suits and had briefcases, and were on their way to work; others were dressed more casually, toting small trunks and looking as if they were about to go on holiday.  Anna was just beginning to get a bit frustrated when she saw him—a small man in a mismatched suit, holding a caged snowy owl.

“Mom!” she exclaimed excitedly, tugging on the sleeve of her mother’s coat, “Let’s go ask _him!”_   Anna led the way over to the man, towing her mother behind her.  She walked up to the man and cleared her throat to get his attention.  “Um, excuse me, sir, but you wouldn’t happen to know how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, would you?”  Anna smiled shyly up at him, her face filled with unguarded hopefulness.

“Why, yes,” said the man, “are you a first year at Hogwarts?”  He smiled kindly down at Anna as she nodded.

“Yeah, me and my mom had no idea the school even existed until last month.  The instructions for getting to Diagon Alley were easy enough, but my letter didn’t say anything about how to get to the right platform.” 

The man smiled knowingly.  “I had the same problem myself, when I was your age.  No one else in my family was magical, so it came as quite a shock when I was accepted to Hogwarts.  My name is Ted Tonks,” he said, holding out a hand to Anna and then to her mother.

“Anna Arendelle,” Anna said, shaking the proffered hand, “and this is my mom—”

“Alice Arendelle, pleased to meet you,” her mother supplied as she shook Tonks’ hand. 

“My wife and I are here to see our niece off to school,” said Ted, “and we’d be happy to show you to the train.  Ah!  Here they come now.”  He gestured towards a tall woman with black hair and high cheekbones, whose face would have been imposing and severe were it not for the laugh lines around her mouth and eyes.  Accompanying the woman was a girl who looked to be about Anna’s age, although she was a few inches taller.  She had platinum blonde hair styled into a single braid hanging over her shoulder, with bangs that feathered back from her forehead, exposing dark brows knitted above piercing glacial eyes. 

Her concentrated stare was pointed at Anna, as she asked, “Uncle, to whom are you speaking?”

Tonks laughed jovially and said, “Elsa, this is Anna Arendelle, a first-year muggle-born student, and her mother Alice.  Anna, Alice—this is my wife, Andromeda, and our niece, Elsa Mal—”

“Black,” said Elsa, cutting him off.  “My name is Elsa _Black_.”  Ted and Andromeda shared a look that Elsa pointedly ignored.  She then cleared her throat, turning to Anna and her mother.  “Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is this way,” she said, as she led the group towards a brick column between Platforms Nine and Ten.

On the way, Andromeda explained the workings of the barrier to Anna and her mother.  “The brick in that column,” she said, “is just an illusion.  You walk right through it and onto the platform.  If you’re nervous, it helps to take it at a bit of a jog,” she finished, smiling.

Anna gulped, nervously.  No one had told her she’d have to run through a _brick wall_ to get to her new school.  _It’s gonna be okay_ , she thought to herself, _Mr. Tonks said that he was new to magic once too.  If he could do it, I can_ totally _do this.  I’ve got this!_

Anna ceased her internal pep-talk when she realized that Elsa and the rest of their group had stopped in front of one of the columns.  Anna watched as Elsa took the snowy owl from Ted, and then walked purposefully towards the column.  A jolt of fear went through Anna, and she looked away right as Elsa was about to collide with the brick.  She winced, anticipating an awful _smack_ , but none came.  She glanced up, and saw that Elsa had vanished completely.

Anna looked from Ted to Andromeda, both of whom were smiling down at her.  “Go on,” said Ted, “I promise you’ll be fine.”

Anna gulped and nodded.  _I got this_ , she said to herself, one last time.  Then she sprinted towards the brick column, closing her eyes and tensing for an impact that never came.  _She was through!_

“Woohoo!” Anna yelled in triumph, realizing too late that in her worry about the hitting the wall, she hadn’t slowed down.  With wide eyes, she started backpedalling, attempting to stop, but was too late.  She ran headlong into Elsa, toppling both of them to the ground. 

* * *

_WHUMP._ All of the breath was knocked from her lungs as Elsa suddenly found herself staring up at ceiling beams.  She gasped for air, confused and smarting.   _What the…?  How did I end up on the ground?_   She looked down, and found that the redhead— _Anna, was it?_ —she had just met was lying on top of her, her face buried in Elsa’s chest.   _Oh no_ , thought Elsa, as Anna blinked blearily up at her,  _no no no no no…_

Elsa cleared her throat to get the other girl’s attention.  “Oh, um, hi, Elsa,” she said as a light blush crept up her cheeks.  Anna looked down, embarrassed, and realized that she had landed directly on top of the other girl.  “OhmygoshIamsosorry,” Anna spluttered as she hastily got to her feet. 

Elsa swallowed her embarrassment as she took the hand Anna offered to help pull her to her feet.  “You don’t need to apologize,” Elsa said softly, looking away from Anna.  “It was partly my fault for standing right in front of the barrier.  Are you unhurt?” 

Anna nodded, blushing.  “I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?” she asked, looking up at Elsa.

 _Oh,_ thought Elsa, _she’s American.  The accent’s cute.  It fits her.  Wait—cute?  Oh no, nope, can’t do it, STOP IT, THOUGHTS!_  

“Elsa?”

Elsa looked up, realizing the other girl had asked her a question.  “I’m sorry,” she said, blushing slightly, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I asked if you were hurt…”

“Oh,” Elsa replied hurriedly, “not at all.  And neither is Marshmallow.  It’s a good thing I put his cage down before you came through.”

“Marshmallow?” Anna asked, looking quizzically at Elsa.

“Oh, he’s my snowy owl.  Here,” she said, picking up the cage, “Anna, meet Marshmallow.”  The bird let out a short whistle, then clicked his beak a few times in greeting.

“Nice to meet you too, Marshmallow,” said Anna, smiling.  She looked up at Elsa.  “Why Marshmallow?” she asked, innocently.

“Well,” said Elsa, coloring slightly, “I first saw him a day or so after he’d hatched.  He was just so small and fluffy that, well, the name just…fit.”  Marshmallow hooted contentedly in agreement.

“I see you made it through okay, Anna.”  Both girls looked up at the sound of Ted Tonks’ voice.  He pushed Elsa’s luggage cart in front of him, and was followed closely by Andromeda, Alice, and Anna’s luggage. 

“I, uh, yeah,” said Anna, still slightly embarrassed about running into Elsa. 

Elsa saved her from having to elaborate by turning to her aunt and uncle, saying, “I had better get on now, if I want to have a decent seat.”

“Of course, honey,” said Andromeda, hugging Elsa tightly.  “It was so good to have you with us for the summer.”  She released Elsa and smiled down at her.  “Nymphadora sends her best wishes—she says she can’t wait till Christmas to see you again.  You will be coming home for Christmas, won’t you, dear?”

“Yes, Aunt, I will.  Tell Tonks good luck on her auror exam for me, okay?”

“Of course we will, Elsa,” said Ted, pulling his niece in for a hug.  “We really were glad to have you with us this summer.  Have a fun school year, all right?”

“I’ll do my best,” she said, pulling back and smiling at her family.  Elsa gave a small wave, and then turned towards the train.

Anna was saying her own goodbyes, struggling to disentangle herself from her mother’s arms.  “Really, mom, I’ll be fine.  I’ll write you whenever I can.  Promise.”  She finally succeeded in extricating herself from the hug, saying, “I love you!  Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”  She grinned and, before her mom could reply, trotted off to catch up with Elsa.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train ride fluff

Elsa had just found an empty compartment, and was settling in for the long ride to Hogwarts.  It had been a long summer, and she was glad to be returning to school.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing into the plush red cushion.

 _Knock knock._   Elsa jumped slightly, startled by the noise.  Marshmallow, sitting next to her in his cage, gave a small whir of recognition. 

“Hey, Marshmallow,” the intruder said softly.  Turning to Elsa, she asked, “Mind if I join you?”

For a brief moment, Elsa stared dumbly at Anna, surprised that the redhead had followed her onto the train.  Then, shaking herself from her surprise, she nodded politely.  “Feel free.”

“Thanks,” said Anna.  “And, again, I’m really, really sorry for running into you before—I can be such a klutz and I wasn’t paying attention and I—”

“Really,” said Elsa, cutting her off, “it’s quite all right.  No harm done.”  She smiled at Anna.  She really _hadn’t_ minded being another person’s brakes; at least, she hadn’t minded once she realized who that person _was_.  Had it been anyone else, she might have reacted less kindly.

“So,” said Anna haltingly, “you’re not a first year, are you?  I mean, you seem like you know what you’re doing, so I just assumed that you weren’t.”

“No,” said Elsa, smiling, “I’m a second year.  I’m in Gryffindor.”

“Oh, okay,” said Anna, nodding.  “Wait, what’s a Gryffindor?”

Elsa stared at Anna, not quite believing that that question had really come out of her mouth.  “Well,” she answered slowly, “Hogwarts students are split up into four different houses:  Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  Each house eats, sleeps, and takes classes together as a group.”

“Oh, okay,” said Anna.  “But how are the houses chosen?”

 _She really has no clue, does she?_ thought Elsa.  _I guess I was lucky, growing up knowing about the wizarding world.  If I were in her shoes, I’d probably be just as lost._   “There’s a sorting ceremony,” Elsa began, “that takes place first thing when you arrive at the castle.”

“Wait, castle?” asked Anna, surprised.

“Yes,” said Elsa slowly, “Hogwarts is a castle.  All of the dorms, the dining hall, almost all of the classes…almost everything is contained in one building.  It’s surrounded by a lake and the Forbidden Forest.  A short distance away from the castle grounds is the small town of Hogsmeade.  The school is isolated, but you’ll hardly notice.”

“Wow…” said Anna, dreamily, “I get to live in a castle….”  She was lost in thought for a moment before remembering her original line of questioning.  “So what’s the sorting ceremony like?”

“Well, when we get to the castle, all of the first-years will be split from the rest of the students.  The lot of you will take boats across the lake to get to the castle.  Hagrid, the groundskeeper, will most likely be your escort.  He’s quite large, but is incredibly friendly, so don’t worry,” said Elsa, smiling.  “When you get inside, one of the professors, almost certainly McGonagall, will lead you into the great hall.  It’s a bit intimidating,” Elsa admitted, “but it’s nothing bad.  You’ll get called to the front, one at a time, and have the Sorting Hat placed on your head.  It will decide, based on your thoughts and character and such, in which of the houses you belong.”

“Wait a minute,” said Anna, a puzzled look on her face, “you’re telling me…that a _hat_ decides which house I spend the next seven years in?”

“It _is_ an enchanted hat…”

“No, but wait.  If it’s just a _hat_ that picks, houses can’t be that big a deal, can they?”

Elsa grimaced.  “No, Anna, the house in which you are placed is incredibly important.  It defines who you are as a person, who your friends are allowed to be, _everything_ about your school life.”

Anna, shocked, looked at Elsa’s dour expression and asked, quietly, “Why is it so important?”

Elsa was saved from having to answer by a cheerful voice asking, “Anything from the trolley, dears?”

Anna’s stomach growled, loudly, in response.

Elsa, shaken from her mood, giggled quietly behind her hand.  “Please,” she said, addressing the train attendant, “we’ll take four chocolate frogs, two cauldron cakes, and a box of Every Flavour Beans.”  Elsa smiled, and handed the woman a handful of coins, receiving a small pile of treats in return.  “Thank you,” she said, as she closed the compartment door.

“Are you hungry, or not?” Elsa asked, as Anna stared at her, open-mouthed.

“You didn’t have to pay, I mean, I could have—”

“Anna,” Elsa quickly cut her off, “please don’t worry about it.  I guessed that you wouldn’t have had wizard snacks before, so I bought the good stuff for us to share.  I wouldn’t have wanted you to get jelly slugs, or worse,” Elsa shuddered and made a face, _“pumpkin pasties._   Those things are revolting.”

“Thank you,” Anna said quietly.  Elsa looked up at her and smiled, handing her a chocolate frog.  Anna looked down at the box, saw that word _Chocolate_ in delicate gold script, and immediately cracked a grin, tearing into the royal blue pentagon packaging.  She jumped, yelping in surprise, as the frog leapt out of the box and landed on her face.

“Get it off, _get it off!”_ she yelled, panicking and swatting at the small chocolate creature.

Elsa stared at her in disbelief, and then broke into a full-blown laugh, unable to help herself. 

Anna glared at Elsa, chocolate smeared on her hands and cheek, her brows knit in a glower and bottom lip puffed out in a pout.  She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing angrily.  Elsa took one look at her expression, and began to laugh even harder, shaking with the force of it, doubling over and clutching at her sides.

After at least a minute had passed, and Elsa’s laughter had died down to occasional, hiccupping chuckles, Anna deadpanned, asking, “Are you quite finished?”

“I’m sorry—” Elsa gasped, trying to regain her breath, and wiping away tears, “I just—your face and—that was just—too much,” she finished, trying to contain her last giggles.  Once Elsa had finally composed herself, she said, “I really am sorry for laughing at you.  Here, I can clean you up.”  Elsa pulled out her wand, pointed it at Anna, and softly said, _“Tergeo.”_

The chocolate slid right off, and Anna gasped in wonder, her ire all but forgotten after the display of magic.  “Wow!” she exclaimed, excited, “will I be able to do that?”

“Soon,” Elsa replied, smiling.  The wonder some people experienced witnessing and even doing magic always amazed her.  She had grown up in a world where magic was commonplace, and, upon coming to Hogwarts and meeting her muggle-born peers, she realized the extent to which she took it for granted.  _It’s adorable how amazed she is,_ Elsa thought to herself.  _Wait…adorable?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Anna.  Clearing her throat, she asked, “So, um, can you show me the proper way to do that?  I’d rather not repeat that experience _any_ time soon….”

“Of course,” Elsa said, smiling.  “You just need to be a bit quicker,” she said, as she opened a box and immediately popped the chocolate into her mouth.  As she chewed, she retrieved the card from the box, examining it.  Swallowing, she explained, “The chocolate frogs also come with collectable cards, each with a famous witch or wizard.  It looks like I got Godric Gryffindor just now.”  She showed the card to Anna, who took it, wonderingly.

“He’s moving!” she exclaimed, looking at the portrait on the card. 

“Yes,” said Elsa, “magical pictures tend to do that.”

“That’s amazing!” 

They spent the next hour chatting contentedly and munching on their snacks, the only interruption coming when Anna popped a handful of Every Flavour Beans into her mouth, before Elsa could stop her.

“Ugh!” she exclaimed after swallowing.  “That was disgusting…chili peppers, tree bark, and cotton candy is _not_ a good combo.  I guess they’re serious when they say ‘every flavor.’”

Elsa laughed, nodding.  “I once had a lutefisk bean, and tried to get the taste out with what I thought would be chocolate.  Instead, it was dirt.  I have been wary of Mr. Botts and his beans ever since.”

“That sounds disgusting,” Anna agreed, making a face.  Then she laughed, imagining Elsa’s face after trying that nasty combination.

They fell into a companionable silence, snacking on the last of the cauldron cakes and watching the sun set through the window. 

“Well,” said Elsa, breaking the silence, “we should probably change into our robes now.  We’re almost at the castle.”

“Wait, what?” asked Anna.

“We’re not that far off,” said Elsa, patiently, “we’ll probably get there in the next fifteen minutes or so.”

“But you said something about…changing?  Into our robes?”

“Yes,” Elsa replied.  “You need to change out of your muggle clothing before we get to the castle.”

“But,” said Anna, worriedly, “I don’t have a change of clothes.  All of my stuff is in my suitcase….  I didn’t know we’d need to change on the train.”

“Oh,” said Elsa, thoughtfully.  After a brief moment, she said, “You can just borrow one of mine.”  She reached into her bag and pulled out two sets of robes, handing one to Anna.  “It’s probably a little long for you,” she said softly, “but it’s better than nothing.  Especially for the sorting ceremony.”

Anna nodded gratefully.  “Thanks, Elsa.  Not just for this, but…for everything today.  I would’ve been lost if you and your family hadn’t helped.”  She smiled up at the older girl, then started, shocked, as she realized Elsa was changing _right there_.

Anna tried to look away as Elsa pulled her shirt up, over her head, exposing mostly bare, pale skin.  She blushed, and swallowed nervously, still watching Elsa dress from the corner of her eye, and noticing the smooth, unblemished skin, and the dark blue lace of her bra.  _Oh no_ , Anna couldn’t help but think, _she’s_ gorgeous.

Elsa finished dressing and turned to look at Anna.  Her face was bright red, colored so dark that it hid her freckles and paled the fire of her hair in comparison.  “Anna?” Elsa asked, worriedly, “are you okay?”  Elsa put a cool hand to the other girl’s forehead.  “You’re burning up!  Here, sit down, have some water.”

Anna meekly did as she was told, still averting her eyes from the other girl. 

“Better?” Elsa asked, seeing Anna’s complexion return to normal after a few tense minutes.  Anna nodded mutely.  “Then you had best get changed,” Elsa said, smiling softly.

Anna nodded again, then simply slipped the robe over her head.  Before Elsa could protest, Anna said quietly, “I wouldn’t have anywhere to put my clothes if I took them off.”

Elsa nodded, then smiled.  _She looks adorable_ _in robes.  Particularly in_ my _robes,_ Elsa thought to herself, blushing.  _They are a bit long, though, and probably won’t be thick enough to keep her warm on the lake…_   Elsa frowned, then retrieved her bag once again.  She rummaged through it for several moments, while Anna looked on quizzically.

“Aha!” exclaimed Elsa, “I found it!”  She pulled a long scarf from the bag, then wrapped it around Anna’s neck.

Anna, blushing, looked down at the red and gold striped fabric.  Looking back up at Elsa, she asked, “What’s this for?”

“I remember the lake being really cold last year,” said Elsa, quietly, “and that robe is too thin to keep out the chill.”

Anna blushed even pinker.  “Thanks, Elsa,” she said, her small smile hidden by the scarf.

Elsa smiled down at her as the train came to a stop.  They were so wrapped up in one another that neither had noticed the train’s gradual deceleration, and were startled by its last, loud exhale of steam and the final screech of the brakes.

“Well,” said Elsa, picking up Marshmallow’s cage, “it’s time.  Good luck with the sorting, Anna.  I’ll see you back at the castle!”  And just like that, Elsa was out the door, joining the rush of other students.

 _I can’t believe she…_ Anna started to think, as she touched the soft scarf around her neck.  She blushed again, and stood up to leave the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super new at this; comments are very appreciated


	3. A Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness. Also, flashbacks.

“Hey, Elsa,” Ginny said as her friend sat down next to her, “I didn’t see you on the train.  What happened?” 

Elsa sighed as she settled into her seat at the Gryffindor table.  “It’s a long story.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t comment.  After a year of friendship, she knew how taciturn Elsa could be.  Before she could think on it too much, she was distracted by movement at the front of the hall.

“Elsa, look!” Ginny nudged her friend excitedly, “the first-years are about to be sorted!”

Elsa turned, craning her neck to see the line of small, shivering new students, her heart rate increasing as she noticed twin red braids framing a red and gold Gryffindor scarf.  Unconsciously, she smiled at the redhead.  When Elsa noticed frightened teal eyes locked with her own, she gave a small wave, and the other girl visibly relaxed, as though letting out a long-held breath.

A loud throat-clearing tore Elsa’s attention away from the first-year wearing her scarf.  Her eyes focused on McGonagall, who announced loudly, “And now, the sorting will begin.”

A large, ratty, hole-filled hat perched on a stool at the front of the hall and drew everyone’s attention.  A ripped seam, looking vaguely mouth-like, opened, and the hat began to sing.

In its gravelly, slightly condescending voice, the hat went through rhymed verses discussing the qualities of each house and the students who would be sorted into them.  Elsa tuned most of it out—after her own disastrous sorting, she had all but memorized the differences that divided each house. 

Instead, she watched Anna’s reactions to the hat’s song.  Her bright eyes grew wide at the descriptions of Slytherins’ cunning, Ravenclaws’ intelligence, and Hufflepuffs’ determination—brilliance and ambition were not her strong suits, and she wasn’t always the most hard-working person she knew.  At the mention of Gryffindors’ bravery and chivalry, Anna briefly locked eyes with Elsa, eyebrows raised.  Elsa rolled her eyes in response, making Anna giggle quietly.

When the hat was through with its song, McGonagall once again demanded the hall’s attention.  She turned to the first-years, saying sharply, “I will call your names one by one, and each of you will come to don the hat and be sorted.  Now, then— _Arendelle, Anna!”_

Elsa watched as the redhead smiled nervously and started towards the hat.  She was descending the last step when her foot caught on the hem of her too-long robe.  To Elsa, looking on in horror, Anna’s fall seemed to happen in slow motion:  she tripped, toppling forward and colliding with the hat’s stool, forcing a collective gasp from all in the hall.  The hat flew up, into the air, as Anna crashed to the floor, stomach down and arms splayed.  The hat tumbled down and landed gracelessly on Anna’s head, the brim settling below her eyes.

It took but a moment of agonized silence for the hat to loudly declare, _“Hufflepuff!”_

Most of the hall erupted into laughter as Anna slowly stood, cheeks burning and eyes tearing.  She brushed herself off, righted the stool, and reverently placed the hat back where it belonged.  With her head high, she sat down at her new house’s table, choosing not to heed the conciliatory pats on the back and soft “Congratulations” from her housemates, if she was even aware of them at all.

Elsa’s head was in her hands, her face bright red.  She felt terrible.  _That was all my fault_ , she thought, _she was wearing my robes, and they were too long.  I really messed up…_

“Elsa?” Ginny asked, drawing her friend from her thoughts.  “What’s the matter?”

“I…” Elsa started slowly, “I met that girl on the train.  She just tripped over my robes.”

Ginny’s eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Elsa incredulously.  “ _Wow_ ,” she said to her friend, unable to mask her astonishment, “Elsa, you’ve got _game.”_

“Wait, what?” Elsa looked up, startled.  Seeing the suggestive look on Ginny’s face, Elsa turned bright red.

Ginny laughed at Elsa’s reaction, which only confirmed Ginny’s suspicions.  She glanced over again at the first-year redhead, noticing the scarf.  “Oh!” said Ginny, putting two and two together, “So _that’s_ why she’s got a Gryffindor scarf on!”

Elsa’s blush darkened.  “ _Ginny!”_ she exclaimed hastily, “that is not _at all_ what happened!  She didn’t realize we’d need to change on the train and didn’t have any robes so I lent her mine and I only gave her the scarf because do you remember how cold the lake was last year?  Seriously how could you even think—”

Ginny silenced her friend with a laugh.  “Elsa, I was _kidding_.  Blimey, you’d think you really had gotten some _express action_ by how much you’re protesting….”

Elsa was still bright red, refusing to dignify Ginny’s insinuation with a response.  Instead, she turned back towards the Hufflepuff table, to see how Anna was getting on.

* * *

 “Ugh…” Anna groaned, her head in her hands.  “I cannot _believe_ I just did that.”  She folded her arms against the table as a cushion before slamming her head down.  “I’ve never been so embarrassed…” she whined quietly.

“Hey,” said the boy sitting to her right, “it really wasn’t that bad.”

Anna tilted her head up from her arms slightly, just enough for one eye to peek at the boy.  “…really?” she asked, in a small voice.

“Really,” he said, grinning down at her.

Anna lifted her head further, getting a better look at her kind housemate.  He looked to be little older than Anna, though he was tall for his age.  His upper body bristled with muscles, and he would have been intimidating were it not for his kind, brown eyes, and tousled, sandy blonde hair.

“I’m Kristoff,” the boy said, holding his hand out for Anna to shake.

“Anna,” she replied as she tentatively grasped his hand.  “How do you know it wasn’t that bad?” Anna asked, skeptically.

“I know,” Kristoff said, “because last year was _way_ worse.”

A few of the people around them heard the comment and agreed—“Bloody hell, last year was downright _awful_ ,” said one girl; another supplied that, “I don’t know how she could stand the embarrassment, honestly.”

“Why?” asked Anna.  “What happened last year?”

Kristoff looked down at Anna, making a face as he said, “The _Malfoys_ happened last year.” 

* * *

Elsa stood in the great hall’s antechamber, the only first-year not shivering after their trip across the lake.  A boy next to her was so cold that his teeth chattered loudly enough that Elsa could barely hear the tall, stern-looking, aging professor as she gave them their instructions. 

Elsa was nervous for the sorting.  Draco had said it was nothing to be afraid of, that when _he’d_ been sorted, the hat barely touched his head before shouting, _“Slytherin!”_

She really hoped the same would happen for her.  No Malfoy had ever been sorted into any house _but_ Slytherin—it was tradition, by this point. 

“Hey,” a freckled face next to her whispered in between shivers, “which house do you think you’ll get?  Me, I’m hoping for Gryffindor, ‘cause it’s family tradition ‘n all, but honestly, I’d be happy with anything but Slytherin.  What ‘bout you?”

Elsa shivered slightly as she looked at the girl who had spoken.  With her freckles, red hair, and blue eyes, Elsa recognized her as a Weasley.  In fact, this was the same girl her father had stopped in Flourish and Blotts scant days ago while they were shopping for school supplies.  It was a wonder the girl didn’t recognize her.

“Um,” Elsa whispered back shyly, “I’m not really sure.  What’s so bad about Slytherin?”

The girl scoffed, loudly, drawing a scathing look from the professor.  She hung her head, blushing slightly, before whispering, hotly, “Are you _kidding?_   Everybody knows that all the bad witches and wizards were in Slytherin.  There’s not a Death Eater in the world who wasn’t in that house.”

Elsa shuddered.  She knew the reputation her family’s chosen house carried, but it couldn’t be all bad.  After all, her older brother, Draco, had been sorted into the house, and he was one of the best people she knew.  _At least_ , a small dissenting voice in the back of her head whispered snidely, _he used to be…._

She was out of time to think, as she and the rest of the first-years were shepherded into the great hall.  Elsa gasped as she looked up, seeing the hall’s enchanted ceiling for the first time.  It was colored a dark blue, and speckled with twinkling stars.  She was lost, for a while, staring at the sky, until she was startled by a rasping voice, singing.

At first, she was confused—its origin seemed to be a large, patched, wizard hat, sitting on a stool in the middle of the hall.  _Oh_ , she thought to herself, realizing, _that must be the sorting hat.  I pictured it…differently._   Elsa watched and listened as the hat extolled the virtues of each house in verse, swaying slightly in time with its tune. 

When it got to Slytherin, Elsa frowned.  Was she really as clever, ambitious, and cunning as the hat described?  The small voice of doubt was back again, as Elsa thought to herself, _That doesn’t sound like me at all…_.

Elsa blanched, realizing what she had just thought.  She quickly quashed the dissenting voice and tried to take deep, calming breaths.  She would be in Slytherin, just like her brother and father and mother.  Just like her aunt and uncle, who were imprisoned in Azkaban for torturing two people.  Just like every Death Eater….

Elsa shook her head, clearing it of traitorous, doubtful thoughts.  She would be sorted into Slytherin, it would take but a moment for the hat to touch her head and declare it to be true.  She would not disappoint her father, and she certainly would not let her brother down.  Elsa steeled herself, realizing that the hat had stopped singing and the first students were being sorted.  It was only a matter of time.

When Professor McGonagall finally called her name— _“Malfoy, Elsa!”_ —it was a relief.  She walked up to the stool slowly, her head held high.  Gingerly, almost reverently, she picked the hat up, and placed it on her head as she sat down.

 _You’re right, you know_ , a voice in her head spoke.

“W-what?!”  Elsa was startled, until she realized that the voice must have been the hat’s, and that she herself had not spoken aloud.  “I’m right about what?” she asked, tentatively.

_You aren’t Slytherin material._

Elsa looked up, sharply, locking eyes with her brother.  Draco was staring at her intently, brow furrowed, chin set in a small frown.  He was wondering why the hat was taking so long.

“Oh no,” Elsa said to both herself and the hat, “it can’t take this long.  Why can’t I be in Slytherin?!” Elsa pleaded.

 _If you truly wanted to be,_ the hat replied, _you could.  But I see far too many doubts here.  You would do far better in—_

“Draco’s worried.  This isn’t working.  Please hurry up and just _pick_ already!” 

 _“Gryffindor!”_ the hat shouted aloud.

Elsa was shocked.  It was all wrong.  She hadn’t meant for the hat to just put her in _any_ house.  Maybe it was all in her head?  If not, could the hat take it back, say that it had made a mistake?  But the internal voice of the hat was silent.

The rest of the hall was just as shocked as Elsa.  Most students knew the reputation of the Malfoys, if not the family, than through Draco’s actions alone.  For one of them to be sorted into any house but Slytherin…it was shocking, to say the least.

The Gryffindors recovered quickly, and were just beginning to applaud and cheer their new housemate when a harsh shout cut them off. 

_“No!”_

Elsa looked up, knowing to whom the voice belonged, but hoping she was wrong.  She locked eyes once again with her older brother as he shouted a second time.

“No!  There’s been a mistake!  _Elsa belongs in Slytherin!”_

Elsa sat rooted to the stool, the hat firmly on her head.  She was shaking, knowing in that moment that she had failed her family.  All of the color drained from her already pale face, leaving her skin nearly translucent with fear.

The school’s headmaster stood, looking from Elsa to her brother.  He gazed, calmly, down his nose at Draco, and spoke in a soft voice, barely louder than a whisper, but which carried with the volume of a gunshot in the stillness of the hall.  “My dear boy,” Dumbledore began, “the sorting hat does _not_ make mistakes.  Young Elsa has been sorted into Gryffindor, and that is where she shall remain.”

Draco was still standing, defiant, refusing to accept the headmaster’s proclamation.  One of his fellow Slytherins finally pulled him to a seat after long moment of staring. 

At this, Dumbledore turned, smiling softly, to Elsa, who was still frozen in place.  “That’s your cue to join your new housemates, young lady,” sitting as he finished speaking.  Hardly aware of what she was doing, Elsa, trancelike, got up from the stool, replaced the sorting hat, and walked to the Gryffindor table.  She sat down, not noticing that the hall was still deathly quiet, all eyes flicking between her, her brother, and the headmaster.

McGonagall cleared her throat, shocking the hall back to life, and continued with the sorting.

* * *

Anna stared, openmouthed, at Kristoff.  She was shocked.  “A...Malfoy?” Anna asked, tentatively, testing the unfamiliar name, “not being in Slytherin was really that big a deal?”

Kristoff nodded.  “What was worse than that, even, was the howler she got the next day.”

Anna looked sharply up at him, confused.  “What’s a howler?”

Kristoff’s eyebrows shot up, quizzically.  “You don’t know what a howler is?”

“No, Kristoff,” Anna snapped, annoyed, “I don’t.  I wasn’t born into the wizarding world like all of you—a lot of this stuff is new to me.”

He nodded back in understanding.  “I’m sorry, Anna, sometimes it’s hard to remember that not everyone has the same wizarding background and context.”  He smiled apologetically, explaining, “A howler is a letter that’s read—well, more like screamed—out loud to you.  It’s bloody awful.

“So the next day at breakfast, Elsa received an owl with a large red envelope.  She refused to open it, and so, instead of just shouting at her, it burst into flames and _then_ started shouting.  It was terrible.”

“What did it say?” Anna asked, incredulously.

“It was from her father, telling her that she had disgraced the Malfoy name and that she was not to return to the manor for Christmas…or ever again.”

“That’s terrible!” Anna exclaimed, her heart going out to the poor girl.  “What happened to her?  Is she back at school this year?”

“Yeah,” replied Kristoff, “she’s here.  Just over there, at the Gryffindor table, actually.”  He pointed.  “She’s got blue eyes and white blonde hair in a braid.”

“ _What?!”_ Anna yelled. _“That’s_ Elsa _Malfoy?_   That’s the girl the story was about?”

“Yeah,” said Kristoff calmly, “why?”

Anna spluttered, unsure what to say.  She glanced back at Elsa and blushed heavily when she realized the other girl was looking back at her.  Anna quickly turned back towards Kristoff, who was looking down at her expectantly.

“Uh…” she said, lamely, “no reason.”

* * *

Elsa watched as Anna glanced over to her, blushed, and turned quickly away.

 _Bloody hell_ , she thought to herself, _somebody’s told her._  She sighed.  It wasn’t as if Elsa had been keeping it a secret from the other girl, she was simply tired of being pitied, treated as if she wasn’t good enough for either house.

Ginny noticed Elsa’s sigh and melancholy expression, and patted her arm softly.  “It’ll be okay, Elsa,” she said with a small smile, “I’m sure you’ll get your scarf back eventually.”

Elsa sighed again before smiling back at her friend.  “And I’m sure you’ll get another chance at that _express action_ , eh?” Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively before dodging an angry elbow.  “All I’m sayin’ is,” she said, laughing as she ducked and wove around Elsa’s half-hearted hits, “it’ll work out for you.  Now let’s distract ourselves with this year’s first feast.  Pass the potatoes, will you?”


	4. Good Times at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a cute couple of flashbacks mostly consisting of Draco being a giant dork.

“Come on, Elsa!” Draco turned back and shouted as he rushed outside the manor.

It was Draco’s turn to decide on a game, and he had, yet again, chosen a race.  Flying wasn’t Elsa’s favorite thing to do, but if it meant spending time with her brother, she was happy. 

She ran to catch up to him, passing through an old, dark, oak doorway out into the expansive ground surrounding the manor.  She had to shield her eyes against the glaringly bright light that contrasted so heavily with the darkness of the manor.  When she could see clearly again, she saw Draco marching back towards her across the emerald green grass, a broom on each of his shoulders.

Once he got close enough, he handed her one of the brooms.  She noticed that he had kept the newer Comet 260 for himself, but knew better than to say anything about it.  The last time she had, he had left in a huff, saying that “If she wasn’t happy with her broom, they might as well not race at all,” and refusing to play with her for the next three days.  Elsa definitely didn’t want a repeat of that day.

She smiled up at Draco as she mounted her broom.  “Usual rules?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “three times around the house, staying below tree-level.  And if you wake up any of the peacocks—”

“You lose five points!” she finished excitedly.  She never knew what the points were for, she just knew that the snow-white birds were scary when they got angry. 

The one time Draco had flown too close to one of the birds, it had rushed after him, pecking at his low-hanging legs until he fell off of his broom.  It continued attacking until Elsa had scared it off by making a pillar of ice form below it, stranding it in the air while she made sure Draco wasn’t hurt.  He had been fine, his pride wounded more than his legs had been.  He was just glad his father hadn’t been around to see it happen.

“Right!” Draco replied, drawing Elsa out of her memories.  “Are you ready?” he asked, smiling down at his sister.  They both mounted their brooms, and Elsa nodded.  “Okay, then.  Three…two…one… _go!”_   On Draco’s last shout, they both kicked up into the air, their brooms shooting off the ground. 

Elsa and Draco were neck-and-neck, despite Draco’s faster broom.  Elsa’s lighter weight and the fact that she kept to the inside on each turn allowed her to keep pace with her brother as they zoomed over the lush lawn.  Elsa kept sneaking glances at her older brother, seeing him frown in concentration as he attempted to out-maneuver her.

On the last lap, in the final turn around the house, Draco cut too close to Elsa, accidentally bumping into her.  She lost her balance on the broom, and toppled off of it, skidding to a halt in the grass.

 _“Elsa!”_ Draco shouted, as he rushed to her side.

Elsa was winded and had a few scrapes and bruises, but she had otherwise survived her fall unhurt.  She sat up slowly, trying to regain her breath, and looked up at her brother.  He had ditched his broom and was kneeling next to her, looking at her with his eyes full of concern.

“I am _so_ sorry, Elsa, I didn’t mean to!  Are you okay?!”  He softly touched her arm, near a visible scrape, and winced, knowing he had caused his little sister harm.

“I’m okay, Draco,” Elsa said slowly, still having some trouble breathing.  “I might need some bandages, though,” she said, smiling up at her older brother’s concern.

“Of course,” said Draco, immediately.  “Here—I’ll carry you back in so we can get you cleaned up.”  Draco bent down and carefully lifted Elsa into his arms, hooking one arm beneath her knees and the other around her shoulders.

Elsa ignored the stinging of her scrapes and smiled, nuzzling into Draco’s shoulder.  He was such a caring older brother. 

Draco carried Elsa into the kitchen, calling out sharply, “Dobby!  Get in here!”  With a loud _crack!_ the house elf immediately appeared.

“What can Dobby do for master?” asked the house elf as he gave a low bow.

“Elsa needs bandages!  Hurry up!”

“Right away, master, right away!” said Dobby, and with another _crack!_ he was gone once again.

“Draco,” Elsa said reproachfully, “you shouldn’t talk to Dobby like that.  He’s so nice, and you should be nice too.”  Elsa pouted, looking away.

“I’m sorry,” said Draco softly, “I was just worried about you.  That’s why I snapped at him.  When he gets back, I’ll apologize, okay?”

Elsa turned back towards her brother, eyeing him sidelong.  “…promise?” she asked, her tone wheedling.

“Promise,” agreed Draco, knowing his father wouldn’t approve, but wanting to appease Elsa.

 _Crack!_   Dobby had reappeared, carrying a large pile of bandages and a small tub of healing salve.  “Dobby will treat mistress, master, no worries!” the house elf said merrily.

“Um, Dobby…” Draco started, unsure and uncomfortable.

“Yes, master?”

“I…I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier.”

Dobby looked at Draco, surprised.  “But, that is how master always speaks to Dobby…”

Elsa turned to glare sharply at Draco, who had the decency to flush in embarrassment.  “I know,” he said, softly, “and I’m sorry.  It…it’s not right.  I shouldn’t treat you that way.”

No one knew what to say after that, and an awkward silence settled over them.  Dobby turned towards Elsa, who held her scraped arm out.  As Dobby cleaned and bandaged the small wounds, Draco said quietly, “I really am sorry.  I know father treats you that way, and…he gets angry if I don’t do the same.  I’ll try to be better, Dobby.”

Dobby nodded, acknowledging Draco without looking at him.  When he finished treating Elsa, he smiled at her, then disappeared with another _crack!_

Draco was too embarrassed to look at Elsa, and they spent another tense few minutes in silence.  Finally, Elsa sighed and asked, “Do you wanna play a different game?”

Draco looked up, eyes hopeful, and nodded.

“It’s my turn to pick, now, though.”  Draco groaned.  “So we’re gonna play house.” 

* * *

The next hour found them upstairs, in Elsa’s room, playing with dolls and action figures in a clear, blue, miniature palace of ice. 

“It’s so cool that you can make these even without a wand, Elsa,” Draco said excitedly, in spite of himself. 

Elsa glowed at her brother’s compliment.  Then she motioned with the small, plush hippogriff in her hand, her voice going lower in pretend, sing-songing, “Mr. Salazar, would you like to have some tea with me?”

Draco’s voice matched hers in playfulness, hissing as he gestured with his action figure, “Why yessssssss, Missssster Hippogriff, I’d love to sssssssip ssssssssome tea.”

The two giggled at each other, as Elsa conjured up a small tea table, complete with a mini teapot and matching saucers and cups, all done in ice.

Draco watched, amazed and slightly envious at his sister’s already prevalent magical prowess.  “Have I ever told you,” Draco said, his voice losing Mr. Salazar’s hiss, but not its playfulness, “about the time you first used your ice magic?”

Elsa rolled her eyes.  “Yes, Draco, you have.”  She sighed, dramatically.  “But if you want to, I _guess_ you can tell it again.”

She had heard the story dozens of times from her older brother.  How he remembered it, she had no idea; after all, he was little over two and a half at the time.  Even so, he claimed to remember it like it was only yesterday, and his telling was never embellished, despite the drama he always managed to infuse into his voice.  Draco smiled widely and began the tale.

_It was Christmas Eve, only a few days after your first birthday…_

* * *

The whole family was gathered around the fireplace.  Elsa was on her mother’s lap, while her older brother was on the floor below their father, playing with the one toy he’d been allowed to open that evening.  As Draco pretended his model Comet 230 was flying—making whooshing sounds as he threw it and clapping delightedly as it would turn and glide back to him—his father looked on in mild distaste.  Lucius sighed dramatically and turned towards his sister-in-law. 

“So, Bellatrix,” Lucius drawled lazily, “I assume you’ve still had no luck with the Longbottoms?”

“At this point,” she grinned manically, “they’ve been cursed so often they can hardly speak.  And even if they could speak, they would have nothing useful to say.  Honestly, I don’t know what the Order of the Phoenix saw in them.  They hardly posed a challenge.”

“Bella!” Elsa’s mother hissed, “I asked you not to speak of such things around the children!”

“Cissy, please,” Bellatrix said sardonically, “they’re going to need to know eventually.  The Dark Lord will return, and when he does, we will all need to be prepared.  Even the children.”

Before Narcissa could reply, the door to the den was opened.  A large nose poked into the room, followed by two bulbous eyes framed by ungainly, pointed ears.  “Please excuse Dobby, but mistress’s sister is at the door.  Should Dobby let her in?”

“Yes, show Andromeda in,” said Narcissa coolly.

“Cissy….” Bellatrix let out a warning growl.

“Bella, she has a right to meet her niece and nephew.  Even if it is just this once.”

“She no longer belongs to our family!  She has _no right_ whatso—”

“Good to see you too, Bellatrix.”  Andromeda stood in the doorway of the den, eyes narrowed at her older sister, arms juggling several wrapped packages.  She walked purposefully towards the tree, back ramrod straight, as all eyes in the room followed her.  She deposited the gifts with the others beneath the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.

“Mama,” Draco asked, “who’s that lady?”

Andromeda winced, and then turned towards Draco, her lips pressed into a tight smile.  “Hi, Draco,” she said, her voice filled with fake cheer, “I’m your aunt—”

“ _No she isn’t!”_ Bellatrix shouted shrilly, drawing her wand.  “You gave up this family the day you married that _mudblood._ ”  She all but spit the words, pointing her wand menacingly at Andromeda.

Hearing the shouting, Elsa woke up and began to cry softly.  Andromeda, in the process of drawing her own wand, stiffened sharply at the sound.  She looked from Elsa to Bellatrix, then hissed quietly, “Perhaps, _Bella_ , we should take this _outside_.”

Bellatrix shouted, firing a curse at her sister.  Andromeda barely had time to deflect, the red beam of the spell exploding into the Christmas tree, shattering ornaments and starting a small fire.

“Look what you’ve done!” yelled Andromeda, firing her own curse back at Bellatrix.  Bellatrix dodged the spell easily, letting it explode into a framed photo behind her. 

By this point, Draco was huddled behind his father’s armchair, and Elsa was screaming inconsolably in her mother’s arms.  Both Andromeda and Bellatrix ignored the family, preparing to fire more spells at one another, when a huge wall of ice materialized between them.  Surprised into silence and stillness by the dangerously pointed, glacial blue apparition, both sisters turned towards the Malfoys.  Neither Lucius nor Narcissa had their wands out, and Draco was still cowering out of sight.  All eyes turned towards Elsa, who had stopped crying and was staring up at a small flurry of snow which had appeared above her head.

“I think,” said Narcissa quietly, “that you should go, Andromeda.”

Andromeda nodded wordlessly, slipping past the cold, sharp points of the ice wall, and unceremoniously left the manor.  Bellatrix, however, cracked a delighted grin. 

“That power was _incredible!”_ she exclaimed.  “I’ve never heard of magic appearing this early—she’s barely a year old, and already she’s capable of such _destruction_.”  Bellatrix was gushing excitedly, extremely pleased by the potential she could see in her young niece.  “When the Dark Lord returns, he’ll _certainly_ want to meet you, little one,” she crooned down to Elsa.

Narcissa clutched the now-quiet Elsa and shivered—not from the tiny snowfall above them, but because she feared her sister was right.  _Bella believes the Dark Lord is still alive_ , she thought to herself, _and if she’s right…what will happen to Elsa?_

* * *

Each time Draco ended the story, he would tell Elsa that just two days after their Aunt Bellatrix had offered to help teach her niece to control and use her unusually powerful magical talent, she and her husband had been captured by aurors and taken to Azkaban. 

“That’s okay, though,” Draco always said with a smile, “she’ll probably escape before you even get your Hogwarts letter.  She’s really powerful, so there’s no way they can keep her in there forever.”

Elsa never responded to this statement.  She never knew what to say.  She had no memories of her powerful Aunt Bellatrix, but whenever Draco told the story, she always seemed sort of mean.  Why would she get so mad at her own sister?  It didn’t make sense.  She couldn’t imagine ever being angry at Draco, let alone mad enough to try to hurt him.

Her older brother was always so kind and caring towards her.  They were often left to their own devices in the manor, and would play with one another to stave off boredom.  The Malfoy siblings would take turns picking their playtime activities, always choosing something that they could do together, and almost always getting along like best friends.


	5. Betrayal and Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more Elsa backstory

“Draco.”  Elsa glared angrily down at her brother, who was blatantly avoiding her sharp gaze.  “Draco, look at me.”  Draco stared down at his breakfast plate, seeming not to hear.  “Draco,  _please.”_   Elsa was desperate now, and it showed in her voice.  Draco glanced up at her, finally acknowledging her presence.  “Draco, did you tell father?”

Sheepishly, he looked away.  Softly, he said, “Father told me to send an owl as soon as you were sorted.  So I did.”

Elsa looked at him sharply.  “You told him…even though you promised me you wouldn’t?” she hissed.  She was still upset by the howler she had received earlier.  The entire hall had watched as she sat barely containing her emotions, face red, fists clenched and shaking.  It hadn’t helped that the letter had burst into flames before it began berating her.  Lucius’ normally quiet, disdainful drawl had dripped with rage as it echoed through the great hall.

“I cannot believe,” the envelope had spat harshly, “that my daughter— _my_ daughter—would _dare_ to disgrace the family so.  As a… _Gryffindor,”_ tongues of angry yellow and orange flame shot out at Elsa at the word, “you have no right to bear the Malfoy name.  I renounce you.  Do not return to the manor _ever_ again.”  With its final word, the envelope vanished in a puff of black smoke and sparks.

Elsa shuddered at the memory, at the unadulterated hate in her father’s voice and at the stares of stares of her fellow students boring holes into her flesh.  She had sat for a moment, too stunned even to think, before she stood up abruptly, and all but stomped over to her brother, seated at the Slytherin table. 

“How could you?” she asked softly.  “You’re my brother.  You _promised_ me.”  Her voice broke; she was near tears.  She turned away from Draco, and strode out of the great hall with her head held high.  As soon as the great double doors had shut behind her with a loud _thunk_ , she slid against the cold stone wall and thought, _What am I going to do?_

 

* * *

 

Elsa stood once again on Platform 9 ¾, drawing her red and gold scarf more tightly around her face to block the wind.  She didn’t mind the cold or the heavy snowfall, but the wind on the exposed platform was harsh.  Elsa was thinking dark thoughts, remembering the beginning of the school year and the unfortunate events that followed.

“Elsa!” 

She was shaken from her contemplation by a cheerful voice calling her name.  Elsa looked up and saw a short, fair-haired man in a mismatched suit striding purposefully towards her.

“Elsa!” he said again, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.  Pulling back from the startled girl, he said, “Elsa, I know we’ve never officially met, but I’ve heard so much about you.”  He smiled, and held out his hand for her to shake, “I’m your uncle, Ted Tonks.”

Elsa looked down at his extended hand, floundering and frowning slightly at the formal greeting that had so shortly followed the embrace.  She shook his hand, and politely replied, “Pleased to meet you.”

He beamed at her, then said, “Well, come on!  I know Dora and Dromeda are excited to meet you, and I bet you’d like to be out of the cold.”  Elsa nodded to indicate she would follow him.  He picked up Elsa’s trunk, saying, “I’ll let you carry your owl.  It’s not too far to the Portkey.”

The two passed through the brick wall separating the platform with the rest of King’s Cross Station, moving towards the area of the station from which wizards and witches could arrive and depart.  Passing through another hidden barrier, they were greeted by several fireplaces and a surly porter watching over a line of mundane objects.

The pair approached the porter, Ted giving the man his name and their destination.  The porter grunted and used his wand to cause an old purple comb, which was missing half of its teeth, to sail through the air towards them.  It stopped, hovering directly in front of Elsa’s face, at eye-level. 

“Ready, Elsa?” Ted asked, linking his arm with hers.  She nodded.  “Right, then!” he said, jovially.  “Off we go!” and he grabbed the comb.

 

* * *

 

When the Portkey finally stopped, they both floated gracefully to the ground, treading the air in a practiced manner.  They landed in a snowy field across from a large gazebo-like structure.  Dusk was beginning to fall, and the expanse of unmarred snow was tinged shades of pink and orange by the sunset.  Trees, bare of leaves for the winter, shivered skeletally in the breeze.  The hush of the wind and their soft breathing were the only sounds to break the still quiet of the air.  In a voice little louder than a whisper, Ted said, “Welcome to Kensington Gardens, Elsa.”

Elsa turned to him quizzically, but he stopped her before she could ask her question.  Ted chuckled softly, saying, “I know it’s not _really_ far enough to warrant a Portkey, but Dromeda dislikes cars and absolutely refused to let us take the tube.  It’s just a short walk from here to our townhouse in Knightsbridge.”

The pair walked south in companionable silence, passing the statue of Achilles, but not quite getting into Hyde Park.  Leaving the gardens, they exited onto Knightsbridge Road.  The old wrought iron street lamps, a holdover from an earlier age and slightly at odds with the chicly modern nightclubs and restaurants that peppered the road, had been lit in preparation for the twilight which had fallen thickly around them. 

Ted and Elsa, carrying the trunk and owl, made an odd-looking pair in that snowy half-light, but few of London’s denizens were outside to see.  After a few turns along several more snow-covered streets, Ted stopped.  They stood in front of a cream-colored façade trimmed with black, whimsically twirled railings and speckled with large, white-paned windows.  A stout staircase led up to a burgundy door, as cheery and flushed as someone drunk on wine of the same shade, all surmounted by a winking gold number 24.

In the lights of streetlamps and the fading sun, the building had a warm glow, defying the cold of the snow and wind it faced.  “Welcome home, Elsa,” Ted said, offering her a small smile.

Elsa couldn’t help shiver, though she wasn’t cold.  _I can never go home again_ , she thought, with a melancholy grimace.

Unmindful of Elsa’s withering mood, Ted continued up the steps and opened the door.  Elsa followed, hesitant.  She looked down at her feathered companion.  “Well, Marshmallow,” she whispered softly, “here goes nothing….”  The snowy owl cooed comfortingly back at her as she crossed the threshold into the cheering heat of the townhouse. 

The foyer into which she stepped was small and inviting.  The white oak floor beneath her boots was covered by large, plush rug patterned in reds and golds.  A small table abutted one ivory wall and held several family photos and an ornate vase filled with bundles of orchids and sprigs of lavender.  Opposite the table, on Elsa’s other side, a narrow staircase spiraled up and over the arch of the front door.

“Dad, is that you?” 

Before Ted could answer, a flash of pink descended the steps at a run.  Nymphadora Tonks skidded to a halt at the foot of the stairs, barely refraining from knocking Elsa over. 

Startled, Elsa jumped back.  Before she could retreat further, though, she was pulled in for a crushing hug.

“You must be Elsa!”  Tonks pulled back, smiling down at the blonde.  “It’s good to finally meet you.  I’m Nymphadora, although no one really calls me that.”

“ _I_ call you that,” came a mildly annoyed voice from further in.  The woman to whom the voice belonged followed shortly after.  The dark haired older woman turned to Elsa, and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you, Elsa.  I’m your aunt, Andromeda.”

Elsa furrowed her brows slightly, and said, “But Aunt, I believe we _have_ met before.”

Andromeda looked at Elsa, confused.  “I’m not sure to what you’re referring.”

“I was told you came to our hou—to, um, Malfoy Manor—for Christmas, right after my first birthday.  So I suppose we met then?”

A pained look briefly crossed Andromeda’s features.  “Ah, yes,” she said, smiling kindly, “and are you still as adept with ice magic as you were back then?”

Elsa shyly returned her smile.  “I’m not bad,” she said modestly.

“What?!” Ted exclaimed.  “The way Dromeda told the story, you were a natural!  I’m sure you’ve gotten well past the point of ‘not bad.’”

Before Elsa could respond, Tonks turned to her and said, “If you don’t mind, I’d really like to see it.  I’m studying to become an auror, so I want to experience all sorts of magic.”

Elsa looked up at the three encouraging faces surrounding her, and exhaled softly.  “Okay.  Any requests?”

“Ooh, you should do a lion!” Tonks exclaimed enthusiastically, beaming at Elsa.

 _Seriously?_ Elsa thought to herself.  _Of all the ridiculous suggestions…a_ lion.She sighed, and rolled up her sleeves.  She held her hands out in front of her, fingers splayed, magic tickling her palms.  Then she remembered her wand. 

 _I almost forgot!_   She winced, and quickly grabbed the instrument.  Elsa was not in the mood to be questioned about her ability to do wandless ice magic. 

Entirely for show, she waved her wand, letting loose some of her magic in the process.  Quickly, a life-size lion rose rampant, its claws extended and mouth open in a soundless roar.  Its cobalt eyes and bared teeth glittered in the warm light of the foyer.

 _“Wow,”_ Tonks breathed out reverently, “that’s amazing.  No wonder you’re a Gryffindor, doing lions like that.”

 

* * *

 

Seated around a dark mahogany table laden with food, the Tonkses asked Elsa about her experiences in her first semester at Hogwarts.   

Between bites, Elsa explained the rumors that had been circulating the school. 

“The first attack happened on Halloween—Filch’s cat was petrified and a message had been written on the wall next to her, saying that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.”

At the mention of the chamber, Andromeda and Ted exchanged worried looks.  Elsa heedlessly continued on.

“About a week later, Colin—Colin Creevey, a boy in my year and house—was petrified.  A few people had seen me snap at him earlier that day when he was taking pictures while I was trying to study.  So they suspected me of being culprit.

"I mean," Elsa continued before any of the Tonkses could interject, "it made some sense. I was a pureblood from a notoriously Slytherin family, and I obviously must've been angry for being sorted into the 'wrong' house. No one else could've possibly had the knowledge or motive for it.

"People went out of their way to avoid me after that, always whispering about me behind my back. I was…really isolated. So I was almost happy when Harry spoke Parseltongue and was blamed for the third attack. I'm sure he didn't do it," she said quickly, "and I know it's wrong of me, but I just couldn't handle being blamed for something so awful when I had nothing to do with it."Elsa sighed, and looked down at her food, obviously upset.

“Hey,” said a soft voice from across the table, catching her attention.  Elsa looked up, and found herself staring into her father’s face.

She started, backing away so quickly that she almost knocked her chair over, eyes still locked on those cold, familiar grey irises.  Before she could get far, though, the face in front of her began to shift.  The sharp pointed noise was squished back, its front broadening until it resembled that of a pig.  Ears elongated and pointed, triangular tips rotating to face her.  Pale skin grew ruddy, taking on a distinctly pink tinge.  Elsa couldn’t help but laugh.

Tonks shifted back to her earlier features, joining Elsa in her laughter. 

Behind her hand and in between gasps and giggles, Elsa said, “I can’t—I can’t believe—you made _him_ —can’t believe you made him look like a pig!”

Tonks smiled broadly at Elsa.  “Glad you liked it.  I could do Draco too—give him a turkey gizzard, or maybe some ferret features.”

With that in mind, Elsa and Tonks spent the rest of the meal avoiding one another’s gaze.  Just one look at the other’s barely-concealed smirk would dissolve them into laughing fits once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this long enough and still am not super pleased with it, so I figured I should just post it. Comments and criticism are quite welcome (please?)
> 
> Elsanna interaction is coming, seriously, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction, so comments are really appreciated


End file.
